


What the hell are you doing in his office?

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Episode 1.13 - Spiral, Gen, Nathan's Lamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Set at the end of season one, another moment in the life of the popsicle-stick lamp in the Chief's office.Seethe collectionfor context!:)





	What the hell are you doing in his office?

Nathan was in no mood for the presence of the Rev. anywhere in the station (anywhere in Haven really), let alone here in the Chief's office looking through the stuff on the desk as though he had every right to be there. As Nathan came in the room, the Rev. picked up the old popsicle-stick lamp, turning it this way and that in his hands as though trying to work out what it was for.

"What the hell are you doing in his office?" Nathan demanded. The Rev. turned around slowly, as though he had been expecting it, as though he had not been caught out looking through someone else's stuff.

"I'm sorry for your loss Nathan. Your father was a good man." For a moment the Rev. almost sounded sincere, then he broke the illusion by adding, "You need to replace him with an even better one."

"Won't be you," Nathan told him, fighting to stay calm, resisting the urge to smash the Rev's face into the desk. He settled for stepping further into the room, closer to the Rev. and leaving the doorway free for the Rev. to leave. He kept talking though, and he didn't put the lamp down, either.

"No, but with good friends, the right kind of friends, new chief of police could do wonders for this town," the Rev. said smoothly. He really believed everything he said, Nathan realised.

"Friends?" Nathan asked, outraged. "You mean thugs like Max Hansen?" He watched as the lamp twisted around in the Rev's hands. 

"Don't call your daddy names, Nathan," the Rev. replied with the hint of a grin.

That was it, Nathan had had enough. He took a couple of long strides forward and snatched the lamp out of the Rev's surprised hands. "I called my father the Chief," Nathan told him.


End file.
